


Gambit

by pollitt



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the deaths of Jimmy and Johnny Kray, Chandler and Miles talk about what to do next.</p><p>(set during the final episode of series two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takadainmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takadainmate/gifts).



> For takadainmate. Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this story. You'd mentioned you would like an extra-scene fic, and while rewatching some episodes, I realized I really wanted to explore what happened in that short time between the Krays death and when Joseph goes to the Commander's house the next day.
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to my beta for being forever awesome.

There is a long, dark moment -- when Joe’s screams are still echoing against the concrete and metal of the cell and the lifeless bodies of Jimmy and Johnny Kray haven’t even begun to cool -- when Ray wonders if that final string of Joe’s control will finally snap. 

Unlike the commotion outside, the cells are almost completely deserted and Ray has to step carefully into the cell to avoid disturbing the body of the recently-deceased Johnny Kray. “Sir,” he says, watching Joe. Waiting. 

And then, with a deep breath that starts shaky and ends like a vengeful gale, Joe straightens back, squares his shoulders, and says, low and sure. “He did it.”

Ray knows who the “he” is, and he knows that there are eyes and ears everywhere -- and very few aren’t on someone’s payroll.

“He all but told me this was how it had to end, but I didn’t think...” Joe’s eyes are back on Johnny, and Ray doesn’t need to be a detective to know that if he doesn’t stop Joe now too much of the story will be told in too public a place. 

“This conversation’s best had elsewhere.” Ray’s hand lands on Joe’s sleeve, tugging him toward the door. “A nice sit by the koi will do your head good.”

“I can’t.” 

“And I don’t care, we’re going to go.” Ray gives him a look that has worked on his team and his kids alike, and slightly more than 50% of the time on Judy. “We’re going now, and I won’t take any arguments. I’ll buy you a scotch. I’ll even get you blended if you’d like.”

Joe cracks the hints of a smile and Ray knows he’s won. 

In the end, Joe passes on the scotch, even though they’re off the clock, but does accept Ray’s offer of a beer. He makes a brief hello when Judy appears at the door and walks around the side of the house to the pond while Ray goes inside. 

Judy doesn’t ask, but she nods when Ray raises an eyebrow. So he tells her the highlights. 

“He going to keep in one piece tonight?” she asks, kissing Ray on the cheek. 

“He will. If you’d asked me last week, I might have wondered. But he’s been through the dark side and come out of it and he’s angry. It’s going to make him a better detective. ”

“That sounds like someone we both know, doesn’t it?” Judy smooths his tie. “Go kiss your kids and then go be a good detective sergeant to your boss.”

Judy’d been there when he was at his best, and she’d been there for him through his darkest moments. He doesn’t know what he’d have done if he didn’t have her. And if he needs to be the one to make sure that Joe keeps it together tonight, well so be it. But as soon as he can, Ray is going to start collecting numbers again to find someone for Joe. Or else he’s going to have to start putting in for overtime pay.

“What do you think the headlines will read tomorrow?” Joe says as Ray joins him on the bench. He takes a long drag of the offered beer and continues. “Gangland assassination? The psychic link between twins leading Johnny to suicide once Jimmy was dead?”

“I bet there were people falling over themselves waiting to give a quote. With Jimmy and Johnny’s pocketbooks closed up, there’s going to be a lot of police missing their extra pocket padding. If someone hasn’t already taken up the space they left.”

“Like a vacuum,” Joe says distractedly. 

“Exactly.” Ray reaches underneath the bench and feels for the jar of koi food. “Have you decided what you’re going to do? Are you going to go after him?” 

Ray watches his favorite koi surface and give him an expectant look. The pellets he tosses don’t even have a chance to make a ripple, they’re caught and eaten so fast. He’s not sure who’s better trained in this relationship -- the fish or him.

“You know we’re with you, whatever you do, sir. Me, Mansell, and Kent. Even after what happened, I don’t think you could remove Kent with heavy machinery from your side. And someone’s got to babysit you, and seeing as how I have experience in that area.”

Joe doesn’t answer immediately, and Ray is just about to roll his eyes, demand Joe speak up, when Joe turns and offers a sly smile. Ray is happy to see that fire is in his eyes. He’s seen Joe break, he’s ready to drag the man by his designer tie to keep him out of the depths again.

“I’m tired of being a pawn, of having the strings pulled without any control. I won’t play his game. I believe in the law. But I think that it’s time that we, that _I_ , start to choose my own moves. There’ so much more we can do. And he can offer that opportunity, and he’ll offer it to me. The special cases, the cases where we can make a difference.”

“I know you and the Commander have a history that goes back to when you were in short pants, but do you really think that telling him ‘I know what you had done last night, by the way, will you please give me the fun cases’ is the way to go?” 

“He may be the kingmaker. He may even be the new king. But I learned a thing or two at his feet, and if I’m correct, the offer will come from him. As though it’s his own idea.”

Ray has always been an admirer of Joseph Chandler’s intelligence, and he’s seen more than once the cunning that his DI is capable of, but this may be the push that Joe needs to find his place. 

Their team won’t be winning any police awards, they won’t be sipping champagne from the front table, but that’s never who they’ve been. Joseph Chandler’s team is who they are, and with Joe as their leader, that’s all they ever need to be.


End file.
